


More Than Friends

by KB0821



Category: QCYN, SNH48, THE9 (Band), YouthWithYou
Genre: 5 percent Daiyan, 75, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ex Lovers, F/F, Jiaqi and Daimeng are bffs, Lovers again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: For someone as friendly as Kiki Xu Jiaqi, she sure as heck is struggling with trying to be friends with her ex.
Relationships: Wu Zhehan/Xu Jiaqi
Kudos: 33





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> First dive into the 75 ship though I'm a little too late. Lol Thanks to a dedicated shipper who I hoe with these two. Hope you guys do enjoy if you read. Thank you!

“Thanks love.”

One.

Two.

Three…

Ten seconds. 

It took ten seconds before it occurred to Jiaqi why Wuzhe looks frozen, her chopsticks were hanging midair, eyes are drawn on her bowl, lips pursed so tight she’s turning blue. It took ten seconds before it dawned on her that she had lost that privilege to call her that. 

“S-sorry.” Jiaqi brushes it off, quickly taking a bite of the beef that Wuzhe places on her bowl. Maybe she should tell Wuzhe that she shouldn’t be placing food in her bowl anymore either.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Wuzhe smiles at her. Jiaqi memorizes every expression from Wuzhe, memeworthy, or not that she could tell how forced the smile was. She wonders if it was better if she didn’t smile at all.

“If you want more just let me know. I’ll get some for you.”

“Ummm alright.” Thanks Love. Those two words were about to slip again, but this time she managed to hold it back and instead finds refuge on her food.

It was the name that was the hardest thing to get rid of.

On stage, in the theatre, everywhere there’s a camera she calls her Wuzhe. Wu Zhehan if she’s trying to get a point across but most of the time, it’s Wuzhe.

But when the cameras are off and when they’re with their most trusted friends, Jiaqi calls her love. Because that’s who Wuzhe is, she is her love. 

It’s cheesy and the entire SII are gross out by it, but it didn’t matter to her. All she cared about is that playful eyeroll that Wuzhe has, partnered with the sweetest smile she’s trying to resist. Or how quickly Wuzhe answers to it. It’s usually with something unintelligible like a huh? Or a hmmm? But it doesn’t matter to her, because she’s the only one who could call her that.

That’s who Wu Zhe is, she was her love.

Was? No. is. 

She glances around the huge table. Their monthly SII dinner pushed so far back that Xiao Qian decided to fine any member who bails. She’s the9 now but Xiao Qian said her fine would be double if she skips since she makes more money than the rest of them. 

Jiaqi was dead tired from all her schedules, but she had to admit seeing her sisters, still as rambunctious, and about to drive this all you can eat buffet to bankruptcy are always a welcome distraction. 

And if she’s being honest she had wanted so bad to see Wuzhe’s new hair. She had seen it on photos and videos but not up close, not like this. She got a little peek of blonde hair sticking out of Wuzhe’s cap. Jiaqi could tell that Wuzhe is being her typical self, looking like she just rolled out of bed with her loose outfits, with no trace of makeup yet still look this pretty.

Wuzhe places a beef on Congcong’s bowl. Congcong is one of their pretty juniors who only looked more adorable when she blushed from her qianbei’s sweet action. Wuzhe of course, unaware of how she’s making someone fall for her again.

And like a bitter truth that was too tough to swallow, it kills Jiaqi to think that she is just as special as their juniors pining for her. That Wuzhe is her love. But for Wuzhe, it’s the opposite.

Is? No. Was.  
*

“Daimeng.”

Jiaqi knows that voice anywhere yet she refuses to look up. Instead, her eyes are on her phone, ignoring her heartbeat racing as Wuzhe is walking over to them as they climbed into their didi. She was stuck in a dilemma, half of her wants to tell the didi driver to race out of there and the other half wants time to stand still if it meant being this close to Wuzhe.

“Hey Wuzhe, giving me a goodbye kiss?” Daimeng breaks through her thoughts with that line. 

Initially, Daimeng did it to get a rise out of her which ends up in a comedy act on stage. But it’s always when Wuzhe steals a touch on her back after the show, whispering, “she’s just playing around, you know that?” Jiaqi of course trying to keep her cool and lies that she does, before Wuzhe smiles wistfully answering her back, “She could try, but I’m already taken.” 

Jiaqi clutches harder on her phone that she won’t be surprised if it cracks. She had Wuzhe then, and it kills to think someone else would have Wuzhe now. 

“You’re about to stay with your girlfriend and you’re still like this?” Wu zhe says in an exasperated tone.

“Why can’t I have two?”

Jiaqi could feel Wuzhe’s eyes darting over to her direction, but she pretends that whatever is on her phone is way too interesting than the banter between her bestfriend and her ex.

“Ummm… text me when you get there,” Wuzhe says.

“Sure darling. Kisses?”

Wuzhe rolls her eyes before glancing over to Jiaqi. She’s just standing by the car window as if she’s trying to process what to say to her. 

The second most difficult thing was thinking of another way to say goodbye. It’s been “bye, love you” and “bye, love you too” for years. Now they’re relegated to “see you, see you too.”

“Nice to see you again, Wuzhe,” Jiaqi says something so simple yet so foreign for both of them.

“Oh…ummm. You too, Jiaqi.” 

*

“You know if you’re on your phone too much, she’ll think that you’re already dating.”

“Let her think that.” She bites back.

Jiaqi is just done for tonight. It must have been how awkward this whole night has been. It must have been from when things not turning out the way she hopes it would be. It must have been her frustration boiling to anger for someone who didn’t even do anything wrong. 

“And then what?” Dai Meng bites back harder. “Just end it right there?” her tone more provoking than Jiaqi could imagine.

“It’s been over, Daimeng. And you’re the one who said it, she’s over it.”

“Are you?”

Jiaqi grimaces from the blow of Dai Meng’s words. Her moment of hesitation was probably all the answer that Dai Meng needs, but she still says it anyway.

“Y-yeah.”

Daimeng just raised a brow and just shrugs, “Okay.”

“Okay.”

It wasn’t rare for them to be on their phones when they’re together. What’s rare is when they’re lock in suffocating silence with their unfinished conversation hovering like a dark cloud over their heads.

“I don’t know how to be her friend,” Jiaqi says it so quietly because it breaks her heart to hear it out loud.

“Huh?”

“I know, right? Isn’t it stupid? I could have a conversation with a stranger yet I don’t know what to talk to her about as friends. I don’t know how to be friends with her.”

Seeing Dai Meng carefully listening to her, those hypnotic eyes softening up as Jiaqi finally pour out everything she had been burying deep inside. 

“And maybe I’m being selfish because I don’t want to be her friend. Because she… she will always be the one. B-but…”

Jiaqi let the tears fall as she pours out more.

“But- maybe I had stopped being that person for her. Do you know how much it sucks when I knew the same time as the entire mainland that she passed out in that we are blazing stage? Why didn’t she even tell me about it? I had to hear it from Ma laoshi.” She laughs bitterly through her tears. “Ma Laoshi, Meng?” 

“You know her. She doesn’t want anybody to worry about her.”

“But I’m not just anybody, Dai Meng.” Jiaqi could feel her entire body just flushing in both anger and frustration. Her tears her only refuge. “I’m her girl-”

She stops knowing that she has no right to say that Wuzhe is hers.

“You’re her what?”

“N-nothing.” And she’s right. For now, she’s nothing more than just one of those girls pining for Wuzhe’s affection.

“You guys haven’t talked in a while so maybe you could text her. Just say hi.”

Jiaqi scoffs, “I could start with a Hi?”

Daimeng gazes at her intently wondering where the air of sarcasm is for so Jiaqi continues.

“You know it’s always been me who starts. I was the one who first said hi to her, I was the first one who said I love you, I was the one who asked if she wants to be my girlfriend, our first kiss, the first time we did it, everything… I started.”

“And your break up?”

Jiaqi clenches her teeth because of course, she had to be reminded of that, “Y-yeah, I had too. I mean… we will be apart for six months and I thought that once I get out that we’ll just easily get back together but… here we are. Still apart.”

Daimeng took another deep breath again, her features glowing under the Shanghai cityscape.

“When it’s just the two of us, she would ask me about you. How you’re doing, are you eating and sleeping right. And she always wonders.”

“About what?”

“If you have someone now.”

Jiaqi’s heart both stop and started after she heard that.

“and what did you say?”

“That you’re both my bestfriends and that she should hear it from you.” Daimeng sighs softly. “You know, she usually doesn’t walk me to the car. She’ll just text me to message her when I get wherever I’m going.”

Xu Jiaqi felt the weight of Dai Meng’s stare, sinking her along with her words. 

“She’s not there to talk to me, that was her trying. But you being on your phone is all the answer she needs…Thank you.”

Jiaqi could feel her blood boil. She and Daimeng fighting is normal, but this? Why does she feel like Daimeng is taking Wuzhe’s side when she knew exactly what Jiaqi went through in that show? 

It’s only made worse when Dai Meng ends such a caustic remark with a thank you. Until she sees Daimeng unbuckling her seatbelt and looking around to figure out that they’re already in front of her apartment.

“Ummm thank you.” Jiaqi thanks the Didi driver before rushing behind Dai Meng. “Don’t put this all on me, Meng.”

“Jiaqi, I’m not. I’m putting it on both of you.” There was a sign of defeat in Daimeng’s tone but at the same time a softness to her. “It sucks not just for me but for all of us to see both of you still so in love with each other yet-”

“In love?”

“Everything alright?” An apathetic voice broke their tension.

They look up at the same time, catching Yu Yan’s scowling harder than usual as she’s standing by their doorway.

“Hello, my princess.” Dai Meng smiling as soon as she sees her love. And there’s that change in Daimeng that Jiaqi only sees when Yuyan is around. 

“Not a princess.” Yu Yan objected, but Dai Meng is already too taken by her. “Xu Jiaqi?”

“Oh… ummm… you guys go ahead.”

Daimeng smiles back at her, her answer right there in her eyes. Now it’s up to Jiaqi to think if she would go for it.

*

Love

How pathetic can she be that even after months of being apart, she didn’t bother changing Wuzhe’s name. It’s still right there on her messages. Love.

At least let her have this, their silly, sweet memories together. Let her call her love until that word belongs to someone else. 

Her phone almost landed on her face when it beeped, but once she got herself together she saw that notification that her heart raced for an entirely different reason.

Love: Hi. You guys made it?  
Jiaqi: Yes.  
Love: Oh okay. It’s just that I didn’t hear from Dai Meng.  
Jiaqi: She’s probably busy right now.  
Love: Busy with what?

And after a few seconds, Jiaqi’s phone beep again.

Love: Ohhh. Hahahaha

Jiaqi smiles so easily at something so simple, that’s the power that Wuzhe will always have over her. 

Jiaqi: I like your hair by the way.  
Love: Liar. It’s a disaster.  
Jiaqi: No. you look handsome. Like a prince out of a fairy tale.  
Love: I can’t stand it. When I wake up it’s like my hair exploded.  
Jiaqi: so dramatic. It’s not that bad. I know Dai Meng was really fond of it.  
Love: Daimeng is just being Daimeng. She’s too in love with Yu Yan.  
Jiaqi: she told you that?  
Love: Well she didn’t say those exact words. But I have never seen Daimeng like this. 

Now Jiaqi wonders what else Wuzhe and Dai Meng talk about, but she tries to brush it off.

Jiaqi: you’re up late?  
Love: Ahhh yeah. I have to go somewhere.

Jiaqi sat up from her bed, that sickening feeling unsettling in her stomach at the thought that Wuzhe is out to meet someone else. 

Jiaqi: Oh. A schedule? This late?  
Love: I guess something like that.  
Love: Hey ummm… I got to go now. I’ll talk to you later.  
Jiaqi: Yeah. Sure. Later.

And for once she’s glad they’re not facetiming cause there is no way she could hide the heartbreak in her eyes.

*

She was just drowning in bittersweet feeling how she has over 200 photos over her but other than some of her fansite photos, nothing from Wuzhe herself in a few months. No picture of them together for almost over a year.

“Hey, Jiaqi,” Daimeng calls out from outside her room.

“Yeah?”

“Can I borrow your charger?” 

If Dai Meng could see her now, she would see how confused Jiaqi looks with her question.

“My charger? Yu Yan has one.”

“She’s charging her phone. I want our phones to charge together. Like a charging couple.”

And they say she’s the cringy one, people in love are really the worse. She pushes herself off her bed. 

“Yeah, hold on.” She pushes herself off her bed, pulling her charger from the plug. “Huh?”

“H-hi.”

It wasn’t Daimeng standing in front of her. 

Instead, it was the girl whose pictures she’s been scrolling through in her albums. Wuzhe is devastatingly beautiful with her long, dark locks but there was something so dreamy about this blonde Wuzhe. It’s like she’s unreal, carved out of fairytale books to go fight dragons and save princesses. No wonder she could bring an entire legion to their knees. Jiaqi would have done it too.

“Jiaqi?”

“W-wuzhe?”

Jiaqi glances at her side, seeing Daimeng’s smirk before walking inside Yu Yan’s room, closing the door behind her. 

“Ummm… this is for you.” Wuzhe tilts a sorry looking rose bouquet over to her. “Ummm… there’s no flower shop open right now. I’ll get you a better one tomorrow.”

“Thanks. W- why are you here?”

That question seems to rattle Wuzhe, as she opens her mouth and shut it quickly, “I just… I don’t know. I have so many questions Jiaqi,” She sees Wu Zhe looking on the ground, her fingers digging on her skin. “Questions that I don’t know if I want to hear the answers to. But this life without you, I don’t want it. I tried, I did but there’s always something missing. Someone missing. For now all I want to ask is, what can I do to be with you again?”

“Nothing.” One step forward.

“Huh? Nothing?” Wuzhe looks up, her eyes hazy with unshed tears and Jiaqi steps one closer again, slowly wrapping her arms around Wuzhe’s shoulders.

“I don’t need anything.” Jiaqi smiles as Wuzhe pulls her closer, holding her like she has no plans to let go. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that despite how different Wuzhe look, being in her arms still feels the same. It always felt like she belongs there, that the entire world could crumble but she would die happy just being in Wuzhe’s embrace. 

“I just need you.” She whispers. 

*

It’s a miracle how they can both fit on her bed. They were both thin, but their extra long limbs make up for it as they’re squished together in her bed. But for Jiaqi, it didn’t matter, their warmth pressed against each other, hearing Wuzhe’s soft breaths tickle on her neck as she drifts to sleep. 

Truth was, she could barely sleep. She was just so giddy tonight and she feels like there is so much things they have to catch up on too. It was around three am when she pats Wuzhe awake.

“Wuzhe?” She whispers gently but it was loud enough to stir her awake.

“Huh? Huh?” Wuzhe almost fell off the bed, if not for Jiaqi holding her shirt. “Wh- where am-? Jiaqi?”

“You’re in my room, dork.” Jiaqi teased, burying a giggle in Wuzhe’s shoulder.

“Oh.” Wuzhe smiles sheepishly, caressing Jiaqi’s hair. “What’s up? Bad dream?”

“No. Best one I had in months. I just realized that you haven’t asked me yet.”

Wuzhe turns to her side, fully facing her, the moonlight streaming from Jiaqi’s window tracing her face perfectly, a soft smile gracing her lips. “Ask you what?”

“That question.”

“Which one?”

“As of now, I’m still single even if I’m squished in this bed with you because we haven’t verbally agreed over our relationship yet.”

“Oh.” As the spark finally light up in Wuzhe’s head. “Ummm… then ahhh… maybe when you’re not busy, I can take you out on a date.”

“A date?”

“Yeah.” Wuzhe smiles proudly. “I want to court you.”

Court? It’s 3 am is Jiaqi hearing things? Does her girlfriend watch too much dramas? But as dorky as it sounds, Jiaqi couldn’t deny the butterflies cartwheeling inside her stomach.

“I don’t know. My ex girlfriend of six years is kinda perfect.” Jiaqi says with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “You have a lot to make up too.”

“I’m better.”

But she didn’t have time to process when she felt Wuzhe kissing her. If Jiaqi thought their embrace earlier felt like coming home, then their kiss felt like an answered promise. Jiaqi smiles through their kiss, remembering their first one when they were around 18, just awkward, knocking each other’s teeth, to now, how they pretty much memorize every detail of their mouth, the one that makes her shiver, or the one that makes a moan escape her lips. 

Their kiss grew deeper, breathless as they might be, it feels like she’s whole once again.

But they got distracted when they heard a sudden noise. They pull away slightly from each other’s lips as they listen closely. It was the sound of the bed squeaking from the other room.

They both check on Jiaqi’s mattress and for sure it wasn’t her mattress making that noise.

“Oh, so this is what you mean by Daimeng is busy.”  
“Yup. Very busy.”

Wuzhe smirks before kissing Jiaqi on her forehead, pulling her closer to her. “Maybe we will let them have tonight.”

Jiaqi is more than okay with that. She sinks deeper into Wuzhe’s embrace as they slowly fall back to sleep. There is no need to rush, no need to go further than this moment. Because tonight is just a restart of their forever. And right before they drift away, Jiaqi whispers.

“Good night love.”


End file.
